In recent years, with the spread of smartphones and tablets, the amount of traffic in mobile transfer has continued to increase exponentially, and, from now, is expected to increase as well. As one solution to deal with such an increase in radio traffic, a study on a high-density arrangement of base stations with a heterogeneous network has been conducted. In the high-density arrangement of the base stations, low power base stations (Low Power Nodes (LPNs)) are arranged within a micro cell, a terminal device makes a connection to the low power base station, and thus the load on a micro cell base station is reduced. At this time, a problem of inter-cell interference occurs.
Furthermore, in order to improve cell throughput, a study on multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) with which multiple terminal devices are spatially multiplexed has been conducted as well. In the MU-MIMO, interference (the inter-user interference) among terminal devices is a problem.
To address the inter-cell interference or the inter-user interference, a study on network assisted interference cancellation and suppression (NAICS) in which the terminal device cancels or suppresses an interference signal has been conducted in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). With the NAICS, the terminal device receives a parameter relating to a different terminal device that causes the interference, detects a signal of the different terminal device that causes the interference, using the parameter, and removes an interference signal. By doing this, the terminal device obtains a desired signal that is destined for the terminal device itself. The NAICS is disclosed in NPL 1.
Furthermore, the terminal device is notified of downlink control information (DCI) by a base station apparatus to which to make a connection, and detects a desired signal using a parameter that is included in the downlink control information. A parameter indispensable for the terminal device to detect the desired signal is included in the downlink control information, and for example, is a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) that is used for transfer by the terminal device itself, or the like. A parameter in the downlink control information is disclosed in NPL 2 and NPL 3.